creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Dogscape
EINTRAG 1 Ich wache auf. Ich weiß es im Moment noch nicht, aber dieser Tag markiert das vierte Jahr, seitdem ich im Dogscape – dem Hundeland – lebe. Ich stehe von dem Teppich bestehend aus lebendem, beweglichem Hundefleisch unter mir auf und strecke mich in der morgendlichen Sonne. Ich brauchte eine Weile, bis ich lernte, auf der Fläche solider Hundemasse das Gleichgewicht zu halten, die nun jeden Zentimeter des Bodens bedecken, doch heutzutage kann ich darauf so leicht und so schnell gehen und rennen wie ich es auf solidem Beton konnte. Vielleicht schneller… Dies war einst eine Stadt, jedoch kann ich mich nicht daran erinnern, welche es war. Meine Erinnerung basiert einzig und allein auf einer massiven Säule von Hunden, die gen Himmel ragen; wahrscheinlich uralte Gebäude, welche nun vollkommen von einer hundeartigen Masse überwuchert sind. Einst habe ich eines erklommen, meine Finger und Zehen tief in die Hundemauer gegraben, um Halt zu bekommen. Und nach unzähligen Stunden des Kletterns wurde ich mit einem unglaublichen Anblick belohnt – Fell und Augen, röchelnde Zungen und wedelnde Schwänze, die nun die Kontur des einst brachen Landes umklammern und sich nun bis zum Horizont zu einer einzigen, gigantischen Masse ausbreiten. Nun mache ich das allerdings nicht mehr. Nun lebe ich nur noch in den Tag hinein. Ich laufe zu den Gärten – wo Hundepflanzen in bizarren Formen aus dem Boden des Dogscapes wachsen und sich strecken – um die Welpenfrüchte direkt von den wedelnden, lebhaften Zweigen zu rupfen. Ich beiße in das schmackhafte Fleisch, dessen Säfte mein Kinn herunterlaufen und nach unten tropfen, wo sie vom Bodenfleisch aufgenommen werden und ich erfreue mich an ihrem Geschmack. Ich habe Durst. Daher suche ich, bis ich eine der Mutterhügel erblicke, wo ich dann an den Zitzenfeldern sauge, bis ich meinen Durst nach Milch gestillt habe. Manchmal sehe ich andere Menschen um mich herum, welche so an das Dogscape angepasst sind wie ich. Jedoch nehme ich von ihnen kaum Notiz, spreche nicht mit ihnen. Was gab es denn zu sagen? Die Welt hat sich verändert – welche Bedeutung hätten unsere archaischen Worte noch? Freilaufende Hunde werden immer seltener und diejenigen, die ich sehe, scheinen so verloren, so teilnahmslos zu sein, wie ich. Sie fressen ebenfalls von den Hundepflanzen, treten vorsichtig auf dem wellenden, blutenden Hundeboden auf, nehmen nur passiv Notiz von mir und anderen. In der Weite des Himmels, weit über dem Horizont, sehe ich manchmal riesige Formen wie sie segeln oder krabbeln oder wellen und ich frage mich, ob in dieser Welt normale, einzelne, wandernde Hunde so veraltet sind wie ich. EINTRAG 2 Ich habe mich einst nach unten gegraben. Unter die Hunde. Unter das Fell und die Ohren und das Kläffen. Es war mühsam und bedurfte weitreichender Planung – ich musste einen der Hundebäume mit meinen Händen fällen, die gewundenen, meterlangen Rückgrate abtrennen, die ihnen als Zweige dienen und sie mit Sehnen und Haut zusammenbinden. Doch bald hatte ich Werkzeuge – Mistgabeln, Speere, Schaufeln. Ich suchte mir einen Ort aus, an dem mir der Hundeboden flacher erschien und fing an. Das Blut fing an zu spritzen, als mein Speer den Boden zum ersten Mal durchstach und nahm stundenlang kein Ende. Ich war von Kopf bis Fuß mit Blut und Innereien bedeckt und an mir hafteten Stücke von Knochen und Fleisch und Hirnmasse. Doch ich gewöhnte mich an die kranken, zermalmenden Geräusche, ignorierte den Geruch und grub einfach nur tiefer und tiefer, hob aus und durchstach Hunde von immer merkwürdigerer Größe und Gestalt. Hunde mit zwei Köpfen, Hunde mit Händen, Hunde mit sich windenden Tentakeln statt Hinterbeinen. Schließlich erreichte ich das Ende der Hunde. Oder vielleicht eher der Anfang von dem, das nach den Hunden kommt. Ein weites Feld aus mehrfarbigem Flickwerk an Fell das sich in jede Richtung ausbreitete, in die ich grub. Ich hatte große Schwierigkeit es zu durchstechen, doch blutete es kaum und trotz größter Anstrengung schaffte ich es lediglich, das Fell abzuziehen, nur um daraufhin auf eine Lage gestreifter, grauer Muskelmasse zu stoßen. EINTRAG 3 Das Rinnsal plätscherte warm an den schwarzen, ledrigen Rändern des Welpenmund-Bächleins vorbei. Das Sabber-Wasser wandte sich, als beide vom Grund des Bächleins flossen, von den immerzu hechelnden Zungen sehnsüchtig wartender Welpen gesäumt. Einen Stein am Ufer zu finden bedeutet scharfe Milchzähne entwöhnter Hunde zu entdecken, welche in die Büschel wildwuchernden Unkrauts geworfen werden, die in die Furchen und das Ufer hineinwachsen. Der Kopf des Bächleins wird von einem einzigen Hügel goldenen Fells geteilt. Wie ein überzogener Felsbrocken, welcher mit einem großen, goldenen Auge ausgestattet ist, das einen beim Vorbeigehen beobachtet. Sollte das Auge dich erblicken, beginnt das Wasser zu blubbern und zu schäumen. Die Zungen bringen eine nervöse, jedoch liebliche Begrüßung mit gurgelndem Jaulen hervor.   EINTRAG 4 Das ist das Dogscape – das Hundeland. So nennen wir es. Wir Menschen, die uns zusammengetan haben, meine ich. Wir sitzen an Lagerfeuern und braten die Welpen, welche wir von den Hundebäumen sammeln. Das einzig Brennbare das wir haben, ist dieses ätzende Fell, welches überall wächst. Es greift jeden Sinn an, doch bald ist das Essen zubereitet. Die einzige Nahrungsquelle sind die Hundebäume und die Mutterhügel. Einige, die dumm genug sind, graben nach Fleisch. Obgleich die Ausbeute groß ist, kommen die meisten nicht zurück, da das Hundefleisch über ihnen wieder zusammenwächst und sie im feuchten Boden einsperrt. Primitive Werkzeuge werden aus Knochen und Leder hergestellt, etwa Schaufeln, Messer und Kleidung. Ich lebe hier seit ich denken kann. Es gibt wenige Hinweise auf die Zeit vor dem Fleisch, doch was bringt es, sich über die Vergangenheit Gedanken zu machen, wenn man in der Gegenwart hungert. Ich bin der Schriftgelehrte unseres Stammes. Man nennt mich Dok. Ich hatte einst einen richtigen Namen, doch entschwand er meiner Erinnerung. Alles was wir finden und unser Wissen halte ich auf Seiten aus Leder fest, geschrieben mit Tinte aus Hundeblut. Es gab eine Zeit, in der es mehr von uns gab. Unser Stamm hatte einst an die sechzig Menschen. Nun ist unsere Zahl auf an die zwanzig geschrumpft. Unser Stammesführer heißt Keef. Er weist uns an Essen zu besorgen, Unterschlüpfe zu bauen und Feuer zu machen. Er missbraucht seine Macht, indem er sich fünf Frauen nimmt und mehr als seinen Anteil des Essens isst. Diejenigen, die ihn anzweifeln, haben des Nachts ihre Begegnung mit dem Tod. Es ist unerträglich, doch es gibt keine andere Wahl. Ohne Führung sind wir verloren, daher müssen wir seine Herrschaft erdulden. Zwei Tage ist es her, seitdem ich etwas geschrieben habe. Ein Glück, dass Keef nicht lesen kann, denn hätte er gesehen, was ich über ihn geschrieben habe, wäre ich tot. Gestern wurde Kot, eines unserer Mitglieder, getötet, als er versehentlich in eines der offenen Hundemünder fiel. Aufgrund seines Geschreis, als der Mund ihn auffraß, zwang ich mich seinen Kopf mit einer Schaufel einzuschlagen, was ihn sofort tötete. Dieser Bastard Keef beanspruchte daraufhin Kots Essensrationen für sich. Ich merke allmählich, wie die anderen Keefs Position als Machthaber überdrüssig werden. In dieser Nacht sprach keiner während dem Essen. Ich werde heute Nacht keinen guten Schlaf haben, höre ich doch immer noch Kots Schreie in meinen Albträumen. Ich fürchte um mein Leben. Fek wurde heute in Anwesenheit aller von Keff getötet. Er hatte sich geweigert, weiter nach Fleisch zu graben, woraufhin dieses Monster als Zeichen, dass er Arbeitsverweigerung nicht duldete, Fek mit bloßen Händen zu Tode prügelte. Fek war nicht einmal erwachsen; er konnte nicht älter als siebzehn Menschenjahre gewesen sein. Das verringert unsere Zahl auf achtzehn. Es gibt Keef, seine fünf Frauen, mich und die weiteren elf Gräber und Sammler. Die anderen flüstern mir zu, dass ich der Stammesführer sein solle. Ich denke sie glauben, dass ich als Schriftgelehrter alle Antworten habe. Das wird sich zeigen. Bei Tagesanbruch wurde ich von Gar, einem der Gräber geweckt. Er sagte mir, dass heute die Nacht der Nächte sei. Die anderen haben eine Idee. Sie wollen, dass ich mich heute Nacht zum neuen Stammesführer ernenne. Durch seine Wut geblendet haben sie vor, Keef von hinten zu töten. Ich teile Gar mit, dass ich diesen Plan annehme und sie heute Nacht unterstützen werde. Auf was habe ich mich da nur eingelassen? Sie alle sollen verdammt sein! Ich erklärte Keef, dass ich ihn ablöse. Er stand auf, von Wut zerfressen. Ich wartete auf den entscheidenden Schlag. Doch er traf nicht Keef – er traf mich. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Gar von Anfang an Keefs Spion gewesen war. Sie trugen mich weit fort von den Gärten und banden mich an einen kahlen Hundebaum fest. Er sagte, ein schneller Tod wäre mir nicht von Nutzen und dass ich unter der sengenden Sonne zugrunde gehen werde. Ich kann von hier aus nur knapp mein Tagebuch erreichen. Ich nehme an, dass das mein Ende sein wird. Als die Sonne ihren Höchststand erreichte, wurde die Hitze unerträglich. Ich sah Umrisse am Horizont. Sie waren nicht menschlich; es waren Hunde die fraßen, was Menschen zurückgelassen hatten. Ich nahm an, sie würden mich auffressen. Stattdessen fraßen sie die blutigen Seile aus Fleisch, die mich festhielten. Ich war frei. Ich kniete zu den Hunden nieder und sah ihnen direkt in die Augen. Ich sagte ihnen, dass ich wüsste, wo sie ihre Bäuche vollstopfen konnten. Einer der Hunde bellte einmal, was ich als Bestätigung auffasste. Ich stand auf und wir zogen aus um zu fressen. Sie waren mitten am Essen, als wir die Siedlung erreichten. Mit einem Todesblick näherte ich mich. Keef war erschrocken und wütend. Die Gräber und Sammler standen sofort auf um ihn zu verteidigen; ich nehme, dass er sie bestochen hatte. Ich pfiff und die Hunde schlichen durch das Fell an meiner Seite. Es traf die Siedlung wie ein Blitz. Meine Faust schmetterte in Keefs Gesicht in dem Moment, als meine Hunde sich auf die nahesten Wachen stürzten. Obgleich ich physisch eher schwach war, war ich durchaus schnell. Ich schnappte mir eine Schaufel und bohrte sie schnell durch Keefs Bauch als dieser orientierungslos war. Der Geruch war widerwärtig, was man von einem Mann wie ihm auch erwarten konnte. Die Hunde machten mit dem Rest kurzen Prozess. Natürlich half ich ihnen dabei. Niemand wurde verschont. Ich stellte sicher an Gar Rache zu nehmen. Die Hunde waren gen Ende gesättigt. Ich nahm mir die Zeit und beerdigte jede einzelne Leiche (oder was noch von ihnen übrig war). Ich lasse dieses Buch bei ihren Gräbern in der Hoffnung, dass irgendwer, der es versteht, einst finden wird. Falls du es findest, merke dir dies. Das Dogscape weiß alles und ist streng, aber gerecht. Es verschafft Gerechtigkeit, wo Gerechtigkeit gebraucht wird. EINTRAG 5 Kurz nachdem das Dogscape entstand, hatte ich einen Hund. Sein Name war Carl und er folgte mir überall hin. Als ich schon fast an Hunger starb, brachte er mir Hundefrüchte. Als ich schon fast am Verdursten war, sammelte er Milch in seinem Maul und brachte sie mir. Eines Tages verfing sich sein Bein in einem der Münder und ich konnte ihn nicht retten, weshalb ich zusah, wie der Mund Carl verschluckte. Einige Jahre später als ich an die Stelle zurückkehrte, war Carl dort, doch war er langgezogen und ich wollte ihn streicheln. Doch er war es nicht und er biss mich und wollte nicht loslassen. Ob Menschen auch Teil des Dogscapes werden können? Carl fehlt mir.  EINTRAG 6''' In der neuen Wahrheit ist alles eins. Die Große Hündin übersteigt jegliche Vorstellungskraft und bedarf der Arbeit vieler, um bequem und sauber zu bleiben. Wir Auserwählten werden jedoch belohnt. Aufgrund ihrer unendlichen Weisheit stattet uns die Matriarchin mit allem aus, was wir brauchen. Wir saugen von ihrer ausgedehnten Zitze, ein schmackhaftes Mahl wie kein zweites. Es spendet uns Beschützern Kraft, ernährt uns und gibt uns mehr als wir jemals zu träumen gewagt hätten. Doch die Zeit naht, neue Arbeiter zu finden. Vielen von uns steht die Metamorphose bevor und bald werden wir mit der Herrlichkeit der Großen Hündin vereint sein. Wir unterscheiden uns so grundlegend von den Anderen, welche am fötalen Boden ihr Dasein fristen. Viele von uns besitzen bereits ein dichtes Fell und der alte Laurence läuft schon auf allen Vieren. Bald werden wir unsere sterbliche Hülle abstreifen und Teil der Großen Hündin werden. Unserer…Mutter… '''EINTRAG 7 „Ich denke wir alle wussten, dass das der Krieg verloren war, als der General Selbstmord beging. Die Masse an Fleisch und Fell breitete sich einfach wellenartig aus. Wir fanden heraus, dass es, was immer es auch war, die Meere austrank und fraß was ihm in den Weg kam. Luftschläge, Panzer, Granaten verlangsamten es nur! Wir lebten auf Zeit. Und dann, nachts, das Heulen…es war einfach zu viel.“ Auf dem Gesicht des ehemaligen Soldaten breiteten sich ungewollte Tränen aus, als er sich an die Ereignisse erinnerte. Er saß dort, von seinen Gefühlen übermannt und erzählte seine Geschichte einem Skelett, welches er gefunden hatte. „Meine Einheit…wurde vollkommen ausgelöscht…ich sah diese Tentakel und diese Münder…sie wurde in Stücke gerissen. Ich rannte weg, obwohl meine Männer um Hilfe schrien…ES IST ALLES DEINE SCHULD!“ Der Hundebaum wandte sich leicht. Die zahlreichen Augen, die auf ihm wuchsen, starrten direkt in Richtung des geisteskranken Mannes. „DU HAST ALLES ZERSTÖRT! DU HAST MEINE FREUNDE, MEINE FAMILIE, VERDAMMT NOCH MAL ALLE GETÖTET!“ Er rannte und stach auf eines der Augen mit einem Knochensplitter ein. Ein Heulen kam auf und ein nahegelegener Hundebaum schlug ihn, sodass er mehrere Meter flog. Als er auf dem „Boden“ aufschlug, brach er sich mehrere Rippen. Er hustete etwas Blut, stand jedoch wieder auf und rannte wieder auf den Baum zu. Dieses Mal rannte er direkt auf eines der offenen Münder des Baums zu und trat ihm einige Zähne aus. Als Reaktion darauf biss der Baum dem Mann in sein Bein, was diesem einen oder mehrere Zehen kostete. Er war so voller Adrenalin, dass er den Schmerz gar nicht wahrnahm. Er schlug und riss das Fleisch mit bloßen Händen, bis er knietief in Blut und Eingeweiden stand. Eine der Magenröhren, die er zerriss, begoss ihn mit einer Art Verdauungssaft. Es brannte, doch musste er weitermachen. Mit bloßen Händen grub und grub er bis der Boden um ihn anfing, sich zu schließen. Er grub weiter, bis er sie fand – das Herz und das Gehirn. Der Mann lachte über sein Glück, die beiden so nahe bei einander gefunden zu haben. Er grub seine Hände in die graue Materie, verdrehte den Inhalt und ihm ging in seinem Fleischtunnel langsam der Sauerstoff aus. Er japste nach Luft und griff nach dem Herzen. Beim Herausreißen wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen. Als er aufwachte, hatten sich etliche Tentakel in seinen Körper gebohrt. Eines erreichte seine Wirbelsäule und verband sich mit seinem Stammhirn. Eine Flut von Gedanken ging durch seinen Kopf, während er Teil des Dogscapes und mehr Tentakel verbanden sich mit seinen lebenswichtigen Organen als er Teil des Ganzen wurde. Er sah durch jedes Auge des Landes und er spürte jeden einzelnen Nerv des Planeten. Der Heilungsprozess riss ihn weiter ihn Stücke, doch fügte er neue Wege und Verbindungen hinzu. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Mann vollständig zersetzt worden war und seine Erinnerungen schwanden, während sein Gehirn das, welches er zerstört hatte, ersetzte. EINTRAG 8 Drei Jahre und zwei Wochen ist es her, seitdem ich einen anderen Menschen getroffen habe. Ich weiß es so genau, weil ich mir für jeden Tag in mein linkes Bein, für jede Woche in meinen linken Arm und für jedes Jahr in meinen rechten Arm eine Kerbe schneide. Zugegeben, es ist nicht die effektivste Lösung die Zeit zu bestimmen, doch als ich anfing dachte ich mir, ich sei schon längst tot oder das alles würde keine Bedeutung mehr haben wenn all dies vorbei wäre. Wie gesagt, ich habe schon eine ganze Zeit lang niemanden mehr gesehen, doch ich dachte ich schreibe dies als Warnung für alle anderen dort draußen. Ich bin heute etwas Schrecklichem begegnet. Nun ja, eigentlich ist alles am Dogscape schrecklich, aber ich meine NOCH schrecklicher. Ich glaube, selbst innerhalb des Dogscapes ist es irgendeine abscheuliche Kreatur, da die streunenden Hunde und die Münder es auch nicht so sehr mögen. Und dieses Schreien ist ein Geräusch, das ich nicht noch einmal hören möchte. Aber hier fängt es nicht an. Tut mir Leid, aber das Blut, das ich verwende, ist nicht wirklich gut und ich kann es mir nicht leisten, welches zu verschwenden. Und nicht einmal daran zu denken, mit einer anderen Person seit Jahren zu sprechen, hat dazu geführt, dass ich nicht mehr klar denken kann. Aber ich werde es versuchen. Lasst mich vom Anfang her anfangen. Der Tag fing ganz normal an. An diesem Tag machte ich meine wöchentlichen Besorgungen, also verließ ich mein Zelt (welches ich übrigens am Fuße einer Hundesäule in Richtung der untergehenden Sonne gelassen habe, falls ihr es noch braucht, was wohl eher nicht der Fall sein wird, da die Haut bestimmt schon schlecht geworden ist), um die Hundefrüchte, die ich jede Woche brauchte, zu sammeln und meinen Beutel mit Milch zu füllen. Doch als sich zu dem Ort kam, an dem die Zitzen sein sollten, was dort nur ein blutiges Durcheinander, wo jemand tief in das Fleisch des Dogscapes gegraben hatte. Ich machte mir zunächst nichts daraus; ich musste nun nur wieder nach einer neuen Milchquelle suchen. Und dann sah ich es. Zunächst hielt ich es für eine Person. Hätte ich einen Moment lang inne gehalten und gründlich nachgeschaut, würde ich das hier jetzt nicht schreiben. Ich fing an nach ihr zu rufen, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, welche ich auch bekam, da es sich zu mir umdrehte und ich merkte, dass ich einen großen Fehler gemacht hatte. Wenn ich zurückdenke, wären die langen Arme und der verdrehte Körper meine ersten Hinweise gewesen. Doch ich merkte nicht, dass etwas nicht stimmte, bis es sich zu mir umdrehte und ich sah, dass das, was ich meinte ein Kopf zu sein, in Wirklichkeit ein formloser Haufen Fleisch war. Seine Arme breitete sich nach außen aus und jeder Arm endete in zwei Hundebeinen und das menschliche Gesicht auf seiner Brust öffnete sich und fing an zu schreien. Ich nahm an, dass das nichts Gutes war und hastete zu der nächstgelegen Hundesäule, doch das Ding rannte mir nach und war viel schneller. Irgendwie schaffte ich es hochzuklettern und mich seinem Griff zu entziehen. Ich kam jedoch nicht sehr weit, ehe ich einen stechenden Schmerz in meinem Bein verspürte und nach unten sah, wo sich herausstellte, dass das Ding mich mit einem seiner Köpfe gebissen hatte. Ich schrie als es mich nach unten zog, was jedoch nicht viel brachte, und ich wäre wahrscheinlich an Ort und Stelle gestorben, wenn folgendes nicht passiert wäre. Mitten aus dem Nichts biss ein Kopf aus der Säule, den ich nicht einmal bemerkt hatte, das Ding, was nicht viel anrichtete, jedoch das Ding dazu brachte, abzulassen. Ich rannte so schnell ich konnte, allerdings konnte ich das Schreien noch als ich schon längst aus dem Blickfeld verschwunden war. Diese Nacht schlief ich nicht. Kurz vor Einbruch der Nacht wollte ich sicher gehen, dass das Dogscape das Ding wirklich getötet hatte und ging zu der Säule, fand aber keine Spur davon. Doch das Tagebuch, von dem ich diese Seite habe, lag dort und ich nahm es an mich. Nun bin ich hier. Ich werde hier nicht länger verweilen, sobald ich das hier fertig habe. Dieses Tagebuch jedoch zu finden brachte mich zum Nachdenken, ob es denn andere Menschen gäbe und falls ja, ob ich sie vor Dingen wie das hier warnen sollte. Wenn du dies also liest, viel Glück. Ach ja, ich laufe in Richtung der aufgehenden Sonne. Falls du das hier lesen kannst, bist du wohl eine weitere Person, also wenn du in diese Richtung gehst, können wir uns vielleicht zusammen tun damit wir eine größere Chance haben? EINTRAG 9 Zecken sind die einzigen Lebewesen, die dieses Land scheinbar mögen. Sie sind überall. Gen Nachmittag sehe ich riesige Wolken dieser Drecksviecher, wie sie über die haarige Oberfläche wandern und das Fleisch des Dogscapes zittern lassen während sie fressen. Manchmal brechen freistehende Beine verschiedenster Größen und Form durch das Fleisch und versuchen die Viecher zu verjagen. Es funktioniert nicht. Das einzige, was auf dem Dogscape entsteht, sind riesige, blutige Kratzer, von denen sich die Flöhe ernähren. Manchmal sitze ich am Rande eines großen Auswuchses, nur um festzustellen, dass es sich hierbei um eine gigantische Zecke handelt. Sie beißen sich an eine der riesigen Arterien des Hundefleisches fest und ernähren sich vom Lebenssaft dieser neuen Welt. An einem heißen Tag sah ich einst einen Mann. Ich war auf der Suche nach einer Hundesäule und sah ihn in der Ferne. Er bewegte sich nicht und als ich näher kam bemerkte ich wieso. Er war vollständig von Zecken bedeckt. Kein einziger Fleck an ihm war frei. Die wenigen Kleidungsstücke die übrig geblieben waren, waren über diese Drecksviecher gezogen. Es gab keinen Wind, weshalb man lediglich das Krabbeln ihrer kleinen Füße hörte, wie diese gegen ihre anormal angeschwollenen Körpern kratzen. Der Mann hatte mich wohl gehört, da er seinen Mund öffnete und versuchte etwas zu sagen. Seine Stimme war kratzig und sein Mund war rot, doch er brachte ein Wort heraus. Jucken EINTRAG 10 Heute ist der fünfte Tag des zwölften Monats des 654. Jahres. Wir sind die letzte Generation. Nach uns wird nichts als das Dogscape übrig sein und alle verbliebenen Menschen werden entweder als Teil der Großen Mutter aufgenommen oder in dieser schnell dahinsiechenden Welt sterben. An meine Mutter habe ich nur vage Erinnerungen. Ob sie getötet, gestohlen oder aufgenommen worden war, kann ich nicht sagen. Ehrlich gesagt, ist niemand sicher, was mit den Frauen geschehen ist. Langsam aber sicher verschwanden sie einfach, manchmal mitten in der Nacht ohne auch nur eine Warnung oder Spur zu hinterlassen. Frauen sind das einzig Wertvolle in dieser Welt geworden und das Hauptziel eines Stammes ist es, den Anspruch der Gruppe auf eine Frau zu sichern, welche zum Wohle aller Mitglieder benutzt wird. Die Frau unseres Stammes wurde uns vor einigen Monaten genommen. Im ersten trauerten wir um sie. In vielerlei Hinsicht war sie eine Gefangene, jedoch wuchs sie vielen von uns auf eine Art und Weise ans Herz. Im zweiten begannen einige der Männer in Verzweiflung damit, homosexuelle Handlungen zu vollführen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich nicht der Einzige war, der verstand, dass unsere weitere Gemeinschaft keinen Sinn mehr hatte und dass sich der Stamm bald auflösen würde. Nun sind wir im dritten Monat seitdem sie uns weggenommen wurde und alles bricht auseinander. Zuerst wurde der Stammesälteste wegen eines Streits erschlagen; es war nur eine Bestätigung, dass die Einheit des Stamms nicht mehr existierte, er keinen Grund mehr hatte, ohne Stammesfrau zu bestehen. Und so trennten sich unsere Wege. Ich weiß, was nun folgen wird. Wenn Stämme sich auflösen, sind die Mitglieder, nun allein und verwirrt, von der Großen Mutter auf die Gleiche Art und Weise auf Sex angewiesen, wie auch auf Essen, Wärme und Unterschlupf. Die Geschlechtsorgane der Großen Mutter sind wie erkrankte, tropfende Maulwurfshügel über das ganze Land verteilt. Die Männer suchen einen Hügel aus, den sie für sich beanspruchen und verbringen ihre Tage damit, ihn zu penetrieren. Oft finden sie Öffnungen in der Nähe von Hundebäumen, penetrieren diese, wenn sie Lust verspüren und essen die Föten wenn sie hungrig sind. Die Männer haben nie einen Grund, sich von ihrem Hügel zu entfernen. Auf diese Art vergessen Männer die Welt um sich herum und werden von der Großen Mutter besessen, welche nun nicht nur eine Mutter, sondern auch eine Liebhaberin ist; für die Männer ist sie ihr Ein und Alles. Es ist üblich Skelette zu sehen, entweder bleich oder von Hunden zerrissen, die mit ihrem Becken immer noch gegen einen Hundehügel drücken, umgeben von dem immer noch abscheulichen Geruch ihres eigenen Drecks. Heute ist der 27. Tag des zwölften Monats des 654. Jahrs. Wie von mir vorhergehen, sind die ehemaligen Mitglieder meines Stammes langsam aber sicher in Dasein als Hügelbumser abgedriftet. Diese verkommenen Wesen haben ihre eigene Menschlichkeit vergessen. Wie ekelerregend. Ich schwöre mir, niemals ein solches Dasein zu fristen. Und daher werde ich auf der Suche alleine durch dieses verlassene, verkommene Dogscape wandern. Es darf nicht so enden, dass sich die gesamte Menschheit sinnlos in ihr eigenes Verderben masturbiert. So fahre ich fort in dem Wissen, dass ich vielleicht vollständig und hoffnungslos von dem Dogscape dahingerafft werde. Heute ist der zweite Tag des vierten Monats des 663. Jahres. Ich habe eine Frau gefunden. Sie stand da, unter einem Hundebaum, als ob sie auf mich wartete. Ihr Mund war aufgrund des Bluts eines Hundefötus rot gefärbt. Es gab eine Zeit, in der der Anblick einer Frau, welche alleine und unerschrocken dort stand, mich verwundert hätte. Doch bin ich seit Jahren keinem anderen Stamm mehr begegnet und noch seltener trifft man auf einen Mann, der noch nicht von einem Hundehügel verlockt wurde. Ich nehme an, für sie war es wohl die größte Überraschung; einen Mann gefunden zu haben, der noch nicht zum Sklaven der Großen Mutter geworden war. Wie auch immer; es ist wichtig, nichts dem Zufall zu überlassen. Ich ergriff sie, zwang sie nach unten und vergewaltigte sie an Ort und Stelle. Dann band ich sie mit einem Seil aus Hundefleisch den dem Baum fest, damit sie nicht abhauen konnte. Heute ist der siebte Tag des achten Monats des 663. Jahres. Meine Frau ist schwanger. Ich habe über sie gewacht, sie von den wilden Mischlingen verteidigt, die noch immer das Land durchstreifen. Als die Zeckenschwärme kamen, bedeckte ich sie mit einem Fell. Ich frage mich, ob wir die einzigen auf diesem Planeten sind, die noch menschlich sind.  Heute ist der fünfte Tag des ersten Monats des 664. Jahres. Heute wurde mein Kind geboren. Meine Frau quetschte meine Hand, schwer atmend, drückend. Nach einer Weile kam das Kind. Ein gesunder, normaler, weiblicher Säugling. Ich sah, dass all meine Bemühungen nicht für umsonst waren, dass unsere Spezies noch eine Zukunft hatte. Und ich merkte, dass ich weinte. Ich hielt das Kind kurz, legte es dann auf den Boden um mit einem Messer die Nabelschnur zu durchtrennen. Doch kaum hatte ich das Mädchen abgelegt, schoss eine Ranke aus dem Hundebaum. Mit einem Schlag wickelte sie sich schnell um die Nabelschnur und hielt diese fest. Als der Hundebaum vor mir in dem Boden sackte, schnitt ich die Ranke. Doch sie ließ sich nicht durchschneiden. Als nächstes wandte ich mich der Nabelschnur zu, riss daran mit aller Kraft um mein Mädchen zu retten. Doch die Ranke hatte sich mit der Nabelschnur verbunden und diese in eine gleichsam starke Substanz verwandelt. Und so blieb mir nichts als voller Entsetzen zuzusehen, wie der Hundebaum in der Großen Mutter verschwand und dabei meine Frau und meine Tochter mit sich nahm. Ich grub nach ihnen, riss das Hundefleisch gerade noch weit genug auf, um zu sehen, wie die mutierten Hunde der oberen Schichten das Gesicht meines Kindes zerfleischten. Die Menschheit ist verloren. Das Dogscape wird keine Abtrünnigkeit mehr tolerieren. Und so binde ich mich an diesen Hundehügel, um wirklich Eins mit der Großen Mutter zu werden. Ich war ein verdammter Narr zu glauben, ich könnte diese Welt bezwingen. EINTRAG 11 Galaktischer Kalender: Jahr 100 Tag 1 Wir sind an einem Sonnensystem angekommen, das dem unseren am nächsten ist. Unsere Welt wurde durch Krieg zerstört und wir fristen seitdem ein Leben als Weltraumnomaden. Wir suchen nach einer bewohnbaren Welt und sind der Ansicht, dass diese unseren Bedürfnissen entspricht. Wir haben Signale von diesem Planeten empfangen, die sich auf 700 Umdrehungen um dessen Stern zurückdatieren lassen. Wenn sie uns auch nur ansatzweise ähnlich sind, haben sich die Generationen dort sicherlich verändert. Als wir näher kamen, war ich verwirrt, da der Planet sehr anders aussah, als unsere Aufzeichnungen berichten. Er hat eine braune Farbe, keine blaue, und er scheint ein Selbstbewusstsein zu haben. Wir werden eine Mannschafft aussenden und ihn erforschen. Unser Schiff hat die Umlaufbahn des einzelnen Mondes des Planeten erreicht. Dort gaben wir der Mannschaft eine letzte Übersicht über das, was wir über die Einwohner dieses Planeten wissen. Die Hauptquelle der Kommunikation, welche wir erhalten haben, bestanden aus Signalen die sie „Fernsehen“ nannten. Unser Verständnis bezüglich der Sprache wird den Bewohnern dort unten sicherlich primitiv vorkommen. Ich bin jedoch der Meinung, dass hier irgendetwas nicht stimmt. Jede Form der Kommunikation brach kürzlich ab. Der Kapitän war der Ansicht, dies rühre daher, dass die Bewohner zu einer höheren Technologie aufgestiegen seien. Sie sprachen fortwährend über ihre neuesten Technologien, was sich mehr und mehr wie ein Rennen anhörte, das letztendlich in ein Volk von Raumfahrern münden könne. Sobald der nächste Tag des Planeten anbricht, soll ich zusammen mit der restlichen Mannschaft dorthin gehen. Jedoch blicke ich nun auf diese - nun braune – Welt und ich spüre das etwas nicht stimmt…WIRKLICH nicht stimmt. EINTRAG 12 Ich weiß nicht wie viele Tage es her ist, seit ich den letzen Menschen gesehen habe. Für die verbliebenen Überlebenden des Dogscapes ist es schwierig; die Frauen sind alle verschwunden und nur eine Handvoll Männer ist übriggeblieben. Doch, wie gesagt, es ist Tage her, seitdem ich den letzen gesehen habe. Ich wanderte auf den haarigen Feldern auf der Suche nach einem Zitzenfeld umher, als ich auf etwas Fürchterliches und gleichzeitig Wunderbares stieß. Ich sah nach unten auf etwas das wie ein Feld aus männlichen und weiblichen Geschlechtsorganen aussah. Fasziniert sah ich zu, wie sie sich ohne Unterlass mit einander paarten. Ich wusste, dass ich eher hätte wegsehen sollen, doch ich konnte einfach nicht. Nachdem ich ihre endlose Paarung eine Weile beobachtet hatte, schienen sie aufzuhören. Es kam mir so vor, als ob sie mich endlich bemerkten. Ich fühlte mich schuldig, sie gestört zu haben und fing an fortzulaufen, als ich spürte, wie etwas mein Bein ergriff. Ich sah nach unten und eine mutierte Hundepfote hielt mein Hosenbein fest. Ich versuchte die Pfote abzuschütteln, doch ihr Griff löste sich nicht. Zu meinem Entsetzen fing es an, mich in die Mitte des Organfeldes zu ziehen. Krampfhaft versuchte ich mich zu befreien, da ich wusste, was sie vorhatte. Aus dem Boden schossen mehr Pfoten und fingen an, an mir zu ziehen. Mir war klar, dass ich keine Chance hatte und dass ich letztendlich Eins mit der Großen Mutter werden würde, weswegen ich mein Schicksal annahm. Zumindest würde ich glücklich sterben. EINTRAG 13 Obgleich archaisch, ist die Verehrung der Hundemutter in all ihrer sichtbaren und fleischigen Herrlichkeit, die am weitesten verbreitete Art der „Religion“ in dieser barbarischen Hundewelt. Eine andere Mythologie gibt es nicht. Eine Religion, welche von verstreuten, isolierten Gruppen, sowie einigen älteren Überlebenden praktiziert wird. Die genauen Details ändern sich von Stamm zu Stamm, von Jahr zu Jahr. Doch der Kern ändert sich nie. Es ist die Legende der Entstehung des Dogscape, die Genesis der Welt wie wir sie kennen. Sie erzählt von einer Zeit, in der es Menschen im Überfluss gab und auf etwas liefen, das nicht lebte.  Es gibt eine Gottheit. Oder eher einen Dämon. Ein Hund, der unter Menschen lebte, war üblich und für ihn wurde von seiner menschlichen Familie gesorgt. Doch es war kein gewöhnlicher Hund. Die Bestie wurde über fünfzig Jahre alt, während Hunde zu gleichen Zeit kaum zehn Jahre alt wurden. Sie war groß und stark, und kontrollierte ihre Familie stärker als dieser bewusst war. Man sagt von ihr, dass die Bestie nachts Jagd auf Menschen machte und eine große Sammlung an Knochen und Trophäen mit nach Hause brachte. Doch die Menschen versuchten, es zu ignorieren und sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass es kein Problem darstellte. Bald jedoch, als der Ursprungshund ein Jahrhundert alt wurde, wurde er zunehmend stärker und den anderen recht unähnlich. Es gab weitere mysteriöse Verschwinden und selbst Angriffe tagsüber. Man fand Autos mit tiefen Bissspuren im Metall und unterhalb der Häuser wurden aus dem Untergrund gebuddelt. Die Regierung jener Zeit, weitaus mächtiger als jedes heutige Stammesoberhaupt, fing den Höllenhund ein. Sie führten Experimente durch, versuchten zu verstehen, woher es seine Kraft nahm. Fortschritte wurden gemacht; es sah so aus, als könnte selbst das Geheimnis der Unsterblichkeit durch diesen Hund gelüftet werden! Doch Unfälle passieren. Die Verräterin, wie sie genannt wird, welche an der staatlichen Einrichtung arbeitete, Empfand Mitgefühl mit der Hundegottheit. Sie ließ ihn frei und damit das gesamte Unheil, das sich Dogscape nennt. Die tobende Bestie hegte keinerlei Sympathie für die Menschheit mehr. Als sie das Labor verwüstete, blieben mutierte Proben an ihr haften und wuchsen wie ein Krebsgeschwür. Bald breitetet sich das, was einst das Dogscape werden würde, wie ein Lauffeuer aus, sein Schlund schnappte nach allem was ihm in die Quere kam, sein Fell breitete sich über den Boden, Steine und das Meer aus. Wie lautet der Name dieses fürchterlichen Dämons? Der Name ist verschieden, doch entspringt, so glaube ich, dem gleichen sprachgeschichtlichen Wortstamm. Ich habe Namen aus der ganzen Welt aufgeschrieben: Armad, Me’arm, Aduke. Und dennoch ist die Große Mutter definitiv weiblich. Nun, es wird gesagt, dass die Verräterin tatsächlich der erste Mensch war, der sich mit dem Dogscape verband. EINTRAG 14 Hier ist es kalt. Strahlen von nassem Atem finden sich verstreut zwischen den wallenden Hügeln. Es gibt keine vernünftigen Hundebäume, nur kleine Haufen kauernder Hundebeine. Zitzen sind spärlich und weit verstreut und falls ich doch eine finde, ist es harte Arbeit, die Milch in einen Lederbeutel zu bekommen. Ich wandere über die Hügel, in meinen selbstgefertigten Schuhen verliere ich jegliches Gefühl in meinen Füßen. Ich bewege mich in die Richtung, die mir die einfachste vorkommt, ein kaum erkennbarer, haariger Hügel, der meinen Weg eher nach unten zu führen scheint. Wo das Fell dick und von Öl überzogen ist. Ich weiß nicht, warum die Große Mutter tut, was sie tut, aber all ihre Früchte haben einen Zweck. Ich schneide einen Fellklumpen ab und trenne ihn dadurch von dem Fleisch unter ihm. Der abgeschnittene Hautzipfel verliert nur wenig Blut. Ich falte und forme das wachsartige Fell und stecke es in die isolierende, Haarige Kleidung auf meinem Körper. Das Hundefleisch unter mir beginnt, sich auf eine verstörende Art und Weise zu bewegen. Das geht schon einige Wochen so, je weiter ich wandere umso mehr. Es wird kälter. Ich kann nun den Wind hören, wie er über die Große Mutter peitscht. Das Heulen, trillernd und traurig, hat aufgehört. Das scharfe Bellen und Jaulen bilden keine Kakophonie mehr. Ich ziehe meine Kleidung enger zu und bewege mich weiter. Es gibt keinen anderen Weg als geradeaus. Hier fühlt sich der Boden härter an. Das beruhigende Geräusch des Landes hat aufgehört, abgelöst von den geräuschverschlingenden Dämpfen verfilzten Fells. Gestern bin ich auf etwas ausgerutscht, dass einem See aus festem Urin ähnelte. Er wurde nicht von der Großen Mutter aufgenommen. Es kommt mir so vor, als würde mein Zittern mit dem ab und an vorkommenden Zucken der Großen Mutter verschmelzen. Ihr Fleisch fühlt sich nicht länger wie ein lebendes Wesen an, doch ich weiß, dass Blut tief in ihrem Innersten fließt. Es ist so kalt hier. Tag für Tag bewege ich mich vorwärts. Der Boden wird hügeliger und es wird schwerer, eine einladende Hautfalte zum Schlafen zu finden. Der einzige Zweck bestehst darin, weiter zu laufen. Einen Fuß vor den anderen. Seit ich denken kann ist es dunkel. Wie lange wird diese Nacht andauern? Die Luft ist trocken. Das Land hat größtenteils keine Konturen und wenn ich laufe, fühlt es sich hart an. Der Wind bläst mir kleine Haarbüschel ins Gesicht, was sehr schmerzhaft ist. Ein leichter Knall, ein dezentes, blaues Leuchten und dann wehen sie an mir vorbei. Meine Hände habe ich tief in meine Kleidung gesteckt. Sie sind taub und wenn ich sie benutze, um die Büschel abzuwehren, werden sie mir von der Kälte geraubt werden. Ich habe bereits drei Zehen verloren. Diesen Fuß spüre ich schon lange nicht mehr. In den tiefen Furchen, in denen ich schlafe, zünde ich schon lange kein Lagerfeuer mehr an. Aber das letze Mal, als ich mir diesen Fuß angesehen habe, war er schwarz und angeschwollen, doch glaube ich nicht, dass es an der Großen Mutter liegt.  Meine Reise ist zäh. Ich hörte ein leises, dumpfes Klopfe, doch wenn ich der Sache auf den Grund gehe, finde ich nur Hundepfoten, die auf dem Boden scharren. Das Zucken geht weiter und mit ihm nun leise, zerfleischende Geräusche, wie ein Maul, das an einem Knochen nagt. Ich bewege mich schneller, wenn die Geräusche lauter werden. Ich weiß nicht, woher sie kommen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es die Große Mutter ist. Ich habe schon lange keine Zitzen mehr gefunden. Ich habe Durst und mein Lederbeutel ist fast leer. Für einen Welpenfötus würde ich sogar meine eigenen Eltern töten. Einst kam ich an einem Haufen Menschen vorbei, eingegraben in wogendem, getrocknetem Fell. Sie waren tot und verrottet. Als sie lebten, waren sie wahrscheinlich stark. Ich ziehe weiter. Vor mir liegt nur ein einziger Weg. Ich weiß nicht, wohin er führt. Unter mir hat sich der Boden bewegt und ich nässte mich vor Angst ein. Keiner der Münder, sondern ein riesiger Abgrund aus Fleisch und Knochen tat sich unter mir auf. Ein stinkender, nasser Windzug brüllte heraus und hing daraufhin wie eine kalte Wolke über mir. Auf meinem Hintern sitzend starrte ich in das düstere Loch das mich beinahe verschluckt hätte, nun aber still war. Ich saß da und dachte darüber nach, atmete schwer und dachte an meinen leeren Lederbeutel. Langsam konnte ich mehrere Dutzend Meter unter mir ein Geräusch wahrnehmen, welche in der Kluft ein Echo von sich gaben. Ein leichtes Klatschen. Dann ein Gurgeln. Ich wusste nicht wieso, aber irgendwie wusste ich, dass ich dort unten Nahrung finden würde. Ich schlitterte in das fleischartige Kauen. Ich kletterte eine immer noch rote und feuchte, abgeschorene Wirbelsäule hinunter und landete schließlich auf dem dampfenden, dunklen Boden des Lochs. Es bebte unter mir. Ich taste um mich herum, nicht wissend, wonach ich suchte, bis meine Hände eine pochende Röhre berührten, welche Teil der Fleischwand war. Eine Arterie. Ich ergriff sie, zog an angehaftetem Fleisch und biss an ihr. Das Blut schoss stoßweise heraus und ich trank, bis mein Durst gestillt war. Ich war mit Innereien überzogen und hatte Schwierigkeiten, meinen Lederbeutel zu füllen. Um mich herum zuckte die Kluft und ich wusste, dass es Zeit war zu verschwinden. Die Wände begannen, Fleischranken herunter hängen zu lassen, Sensoren, um die beschädigte Schlucht zu heilen. Beim Herausklettern verausgabte ich mich und fiel beinahe herunter, als ich den Rand der Schlucht hinaus in kälte der Nacht erklomm. Als ich nach Luft schnappte, wuchs das Hundefleisch langsam wieder zusammen. Bevor ich diesen Ort verließ, merkte ich ihn mir, markierte ich ihn mir. Ein Dehnungsstreifen. Die Große Mutter wuchs weiter. Ich bin so schwach und es ist so kalt. Meine mit Blut gefüllten Lederbeutel sind verschwunden, vor mir nur das endlose, graue Dogscape. Ich muss mein Ziel erreich, selbst wenn ich nicht weiß, was mein Ziel ist. Ich muss schon seit Monaten in dieser Dunkelheit unterwegs sein. Ich klettere eine riesige Masse festen Hundefleischs hinunter. Sie scheint wie ein großer Haufen kleiner Hunde, ein Haufen voller Hundeköpfe und Pfoten, ein Berg voller Schwänze und Körper zu sein. Es ist kalt und leblos. Ein langsames, leises Knarren kommt aus seinem Innersten. Ich knie an der Hundewand, horche und mein Bein landet auf etwas anderem. Ich schreie auf, fange dann an zu Husten. Ich weiß nicht, worauf ich stehe, aber es ist nicht die Große Mutter. Ich habe ein mulmiges Gefühl, mir wird schlecht. Was könnte denn nicht von der Großen Mutter stammen? Es ist regungslos und hart, doch wenn ich daran kratze, fallen kalte Stücke von umherwandernde Kälte von ihm ab. Ich halte die Stücke dich an mein Gesicht und mein Atem verwandelt das Zeug in Wasser. Ich versuche eine Handvoll davon zu essen, doch es ist so kalt, dass es mir fast meine gesamte Kraft nimmt. Die Flüssigkeit rinnt die Kehle herunter. Es fühlt sich gut an. Ich drehe mich um und schaue auf die Hundewand mit ihren entblößten, erfrorenen Knochen und glücklichen Gesichtern, dann wieder auf die formlose Dunkelheit vor mir. Ich bin zu weit gekommen, um jetzt umzukehren. Stundenlang laufe ich weiter, schlafe, laufe weiter. Meine Füße fühlen sich bei jedem Schritt wie Blei an. Vor mir sehe ich endlich ein Licht. In einem mehrere Stunden andauernden Marsch bewege ich mich auf es zu. Für mich ist es nun wie ein Leuchtturm. Ein helles, ständig brennendes Feuer. Als ich näher komme sehe ich, dass das mich führende Licht an einem Mast befestigt ist, welcher vor einer Reihe niedriger, dunkler Gebilde steht. Sie sind wie feste Knochenwände, doch sind sie es nicht. Sie bestehen nicht aus Hundefleisch. Die wogende Luft und das kalte, feste Wasser türmen sich an ihren Seiten auf. Ich weiß, dass dies meine Bestimmung ist. An einem Ende, nahe dem Licht, befindet sich eine in die Wand eingelassene Tafel. Darauf stehen von Menschenhand gemacht Markierungen, jedoch weiß ich nicht, was sie sagen. „AIS-1“ und „EINGANG“. Ich drücke gegen die Tafel, doch sie bewegt sich kaum. Ich versuche es wieder und wieder. Die Entdeckung dieses Ortes hat meinem Leben wieder einen Sinn gegeben, doch bin ich von meiner Reise geschwächt. Ich lehne mich gegen die Tafel und sinke erschöpft zu Boden. Mein Rücken verfängt sich an einer niedrigen Leiste an der Tafel, drückt diese nach unten, was ein Klick-Geräusch erzeugt. Die Tafel bewegt sich und ich falle in die Dunkelheit dahinter. Ich befinde mich in einer trockenen, dunklen Höhle. Es ist mir fremd. Der Wind bläst Bruchstücke und Fell zu mir herein. Ich sehe mich um. Fremde, dunkle Massen scheinen mich anzusehen. Es sind dünne, weiße Häute, die an der Wand hängen, mit weiteren ungewöhnlichen Markierungen. „Prozedur:“ und „GESCHLOSSEN HALTEN“, sowie „Vorsicht“ und „Radio ständig tragen“. In einer Kiste befindet sich ein hellroter Zylinder mit gelben Streifen. Ich greife nach ihm, doch meine Hand berührt eine durchsichtige Abdeckung. Nun sehe ich mir meine Hände an. Sie sind nun lila und ich spüre sie nicht mehr. Auf der anderen Seite des Raums befindet sich eine weitere Tafel, ähnlich der, welche ich gerade geöffnet hatte. Verzweifelt laufe ich auf sie zu. Mir ist so kalt. Ich ziehe an der Leiste, doch sie bewegt sich nicht. Über ihr leuchtet ein rotes Licht. Ich ziehe fester, doch die Leiste bewegt sich nicht. Ich zieh erneut und springe dabei, verliere meinen Halt, sacke zu Boden. Ein dumpfer Aufprall ertönt, als ich mir den Kopf anschlage. Durch die Öffnung hinter mir bläst eine klirrende Kälte hinein. Ich kratze an der dunklen Tafel, doch sie bewegt sich nicht. Auf ihr stehen weitere Markierungen. „Außentür zuerst schließen“. Ich verstehe sie nicht. Ich sitze mit dem Rücken zur Tafel. Meine Sicht ist verschwommen und mein eigenes Blut tropft auf mein Auge. Hier schlafe ich, an den dunklen Durchgang angelehnt. Ich schlafe und wache nicht auf.  ANHANG „Mein Name ist Charles Mountel von der Arctic Ice Station One. Die Bestie ist nicht hier, da es hier zu kalt ist. Tigger und ich sind die letzten Überlebenden. Wir sind 14 Seemeilen (25,928 km) südlich des Nordpols, direkt nördlich von Vancouver. Bestimmt unsere Position mit Hilfe dieses Radiosignals. Diese Nachricht wird sich alle fünf Minuten wiederholen.“ Das Radio spielte die Nachricht erneut ab, wie es dies schon tausende, wenn nicht sogar hunderttausende Male getan hatte. Eine kalte, verweste Leiche saß in einem Stuhl zusammengekauert vor dem Funksystem. Zu ihren Füßen lag der zusammengerollte, tote Körper eines Hundes. Original Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Tiere Kategorie:Sci-Fi Kategorie:Übersetzung Kategorie:Bizarro Fiction